Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning
Para outros usos, veja Baldi (disambiguation). "Aprenda com Baldi em sua escola interativa totalmente em 3D! ... Apenas não faça perguntas erradas." -Tagline. Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning(que também é conhecido como Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning abreviado, ou BBIEaL ) é um indie, um jogo de educação surrealista, de 1990, de "Tipo-terror", de Mystman12. A principal inspiração de "Baldi's Basics em Educação e Aprendizagem" é o gênero de jogos edutainment dos anos 90, que inclui títulos (como "Sonic's Schoolhouse", "IM Meen", "Dinosaur Adventure 3D: Save the Dinosaurs" '), bem como puxando "o jogo não é o que parece" gimmick. Em 24 de julho, foi lançado um kickstarter, feito para ter o '' Baldi's Basics '' ser um jogo completo. Depois que o Kickstarter do jogo alcança com sucesso mais de $ 50.000 gols ($ 61.375 por 2.176 torcedores), o jogo completo inicia seu desenvolvimento e deve ser lançado no final de 2019 ou início de 2020. Atualmente está confirmado que o jogo completo terá a Here School como um edifício imponente (fazendo referência à série de livros infantis '' Wayside School ) com o uso de um elevador, atualmente com 25 novos caracteres (como o Dr Reflex, um personagem sem nome que só pode se mover sem ser observado, e outro personagem sem nome baseado no meme morto), juntamente com 10 caracteres retornando, mapas gerados aleatoriamente, novos assuntos, eventos adicionais, novos itens, viagens de campo e muito mais Novas características. Também está confirmado que o inventário de itens terá 5 slots, em vez de apenas 3, com um inventário separado para manter Moedas. História ''Em breve. Recepção Em breve. Curiosidades * O número 99 é visto e ouvido várias vezes; Todas as portas da sala de aula são impressas com "99", o Diretor da Coisa sempre dá 99 segundos ao enviar o jogador para a detenção pela quinta vez em diante, um número raro 99 (recortado) às vezes aparece na tela do jogo e pula com um ruído distorcido antes de travar o jogo, um quadro "ESTE PROGRAMA É CÂNCER '" escrito com um monte de 99 rabiscos como visto brevemente na quarta saída, e uma das raras árvores na viagem de acampamento 99 esculpidas na madeira. A faixa de música "99" (que parece bastante ameaçadora de todas as faixas) também é usada para o vídeo Kickstarter do jogo completo, para a cena em que Mystman está tentando voltar a rir e explodir uma risada maníaca, mas cortando rapidamente sacudindo a cena com uma pessoa com uma pose em T e um ruído industrial alto. Este é provavelmente um aceno para o gênero edutainment que se popularizou no início ao final dos anos 90, ou tem um significado misterioso, ainda que mais sombrio / sinistro, que ainda está por ser revelado para o lançamento do jogo completo. ** O menu gráfico do jogo clássico é a opção 1999 revelada em sua atualização pré-1.4V. * Este jogo foi uma entrada no Meta-Game Jam anual, que recebeu o 2º lugar nos Top 5 Jogos do Meta-Game Jam. * O jogo é no mundo 3D feito principalmente de objetos 2D. Mesas, armários, cadeiras, mesas, Zesty Machine e a BSODA Machine são os únicos modelos 3D. * O jogo tornou-se parte de uma cadeia de jogos que contém outros jogos populares. Baldi's Basics é comumente atravessado por jogos dessa cadeia. Screenshots Em breve. Navegação